undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 115
This is Issue 115 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Just Getting Water". This issue is Ridley-centric. 903, Just Getting Water We’ve been on this island for a long time, and to be honest, I love it. It’s quiet, no zombies, no bandits. This is our safe haven. I am in no rush getting the boat fixed. And even if we get it fixed, I’m not sure if I will go. Of course, a safe-zone in Greenland would be nice, but this is just as great. “How long can it take?” Holly says jokingly. I am standing in the bushes, taking a leak. “Oh, it can take a while.” I joke, zip my pants and turn around. I leave the bushes, and get onto the path which we have made through the past five months. Holly is standing there, arms crossed, head tilted and a flirting smile on her lips. Her dark, curly hair makes her even more attractive. Holly and I have been flirting for a while. Nothing serious though, we’ve just been talking, that’s it. I’d like it to go further though. By her feet, two buckets are placed. We are the ones to get water today. “Bout time.” Holly says with a smile. She get one of the buckets, and I grab the other one. I take the other bucket and follow her down the path. Holly and I have been playing this game for a while. ‘Would You Rather’, we call it. It’s very simple, and very funny to play with someone you like. And I do like Holly. I think she likes me too, but to be honest, I’m not sure. “Would you rather,” I being the game as we walk. “eat one worm or one hundred potatoes?” I know how Holly hates potatoes, so I think this will be a fun one. I’ve gotten to know her pretty well in the past five months. Holly turns her head to look at me for a second. She sends me a smile, and turns her head again. “One worm.” She says. I knew she would say that. We even get worms for dinner sometimes. It’s not that often anymore, but it happens. “Alright, would you rather kiss a frog,” Holly says, and stops up. She drops her bucket and turns around to look at me. “or kiss me?” I smile. I’ve been waiting for this moment for so long. And now I have the chance. I don’t reply, I just drop the bucket and go over to her. I look her in the eye. I close mine, and I kiss her. And we kiss for a while. And we do more than that. She begins to unzip my pants as I move my hands down to her thighs. I’ve waited for this so long. It may not be fair to Esther, but we’ve all got to move on. This is me moving on. “Ridley...” Holly says, half-naked, like me. “I’m...” She is cut off by a sound. It’s sounds familair, but I can’t put my finger on it. It kinda sounds like thunder, but the sky is clear. We stop, and look around. Everything is moving like it’s storming. Then we look up and we see what causes the sound; a helicopter. A helicopter has crashed in the trees above us. Deaths *None Credits *Ridley Johnson *Holly Boehicki Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues